Family Troubles
by Wormmon456
Summary: Simba and Nala have twins, Kiara and Sheshi. As the twins grow up, they drift apart. Will the twins ever have a happy ending? KiaraxKovu, OCxNuka
1. Prologue

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or The Lion King.**

It was the day of the new moon, and Chase Young was busy using his Eye-Spy Orb to look out for the birth of a child it was said is destined to destroy him, when he heard roaring from outside. He ran straight towards the noise.

Chase Young's second-in-command, Simba, was patrolling the boundaries of the Land of Nowhere when he heard his mate, Nala, roaring. Simba ran to Nala, and found her lying on the ground of the birthing den with their new daughters. Simba nuzzled Nala and his daughters. "Their beautiful." Simba purred. "What should we call them?" Nala asked. "I think we should call them Kiara and Sheshi." Simba said. Nala nodded, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Chase arrived at the den, he looked inside to see Nala and the two lion cubs all asleep. He smiled slightly and walked inside. One of the cubs awoke and looked up at him. Chase stroked the cub, and it purred happily. He smiled again, and nodded to himself before leaving the den.

_On the day of the new moon, a child will be born. _

_This child will be the one to destroy all evil._

_As the child grows stronger, so evil will grow weaker._

_And on the day of the child's fourteen birthday, all evil will be destroyed forever._


	2. Sheshi

Fourteen years had passed, and Kiara and Sheshi were now adults. One day, Sheshi was patrolling the boundaries for her father when she saw a large building not far from citadel territory. She was intrigued, and walked towards the building. She snuck inside the building, by jumping through an open window. She snuck through the corridors of the temple.

She saw four human children, a female and three males, run over. "Whoa! That's got to be one of Chase's cats!" The tall male with brown hair said. "Are you sure, Raimundo? I've never seen that one before." The female replied. "I'm sure, Kimiko. Only one of Chase's cats would be at the temple." Raimundo glared at Sheshi as he spoke. She looked at him, confused.

Then the door opened, and an old human walked in. He looked at Sheshi, and then at the children. "What is this lioness doing here?" The old man asked. "We think she was sent by Chase." The female, Kimiko, replied. The old man glared at Sheshi, who became even more confused. The old man walked over to Sheshi, who looked up at him. He knelt down in front of her, and she tilted her head. "Hello." The man said, gently stroking her. Sheshi purred, and the man smiled. "Maybe she's not one of Chase's cats... Maybe she's a wild lioness or something?" Kimiko said. "Maybe." agreed the small male with yellow skin.

The old man stood up and walked over to the children. "What do we do with her, Master Fung?" Kimiko asked. "I think we should keep her here. Even if it's for long enough to decide whether she is one of Chase Young's warriors or not." Master Fung replied. He then left the room, closely followed by a snake-like creature. Sheshi's eyes were drawn to the small creature, and she moved to follow them. Raimundo put out a foot to stop her. She jumped over the foot and carried on walking. The old man walked into a room, and Sheshi followed him.

Sheshi realised as she entered that the room was the old man's sleeping quarters. She vaguely recalled Chase's sleeping quarters, a memory from when she was a cub. Sheshi jumped up onto the end of the bed and lay watching Master Fung. He turned and saw her. "Oh. Hello again, girl." Master Fung smiled. She purred again, liking the man. He got inside the bed and she lay down with her head on her paws. She saw the small snake-thing crawl onto the bed, glance warily at her, and curl up nearby. She resisted the urge to paw at the snake and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

When she awoke the next morning, she saw that the snake was gone, but the old man was still asleep. Sheshi got up and walked over to the sleeping man. Master Fung opened his eyes and saw her. He sat up and stroked her ears, which made Sheshi purr. Sheshi then jumped down off the bed and left the room to explore.

She wandered through corridors, before smelling a scent coming from a room further down the corridor. Upon entering the room, she realised she could smell food. She snuck into the room and lay down next to the biggest chair she saw. Not long after she lay down, she heard the old man walk into the room and sit in that chair. He saw her and laughed. "Hungry?" He asked. She purred. The old man grabbed a bowl of rice and a plate of meat and he put the plate down in front of Sheshi. She sniffed the meat, suspiciously, then began to eat.

After her meal, Sheshi went outside. She saw the four children doing some sort of exercise in the garden and walked over. She lay down nearby and watched them. The large male saw her and nudged the others. They all looked over, and saw Sheshi watching them. "Hello kitty." The big male said, moving towards her. Sheshi watched him cautiously but didn't move. He knelt down and stroked her softly. Sheshi purred happily. She was beginning to really like this new place, and the children and old man. "Clay, be careful!" Raimundo called. The big male, Clay, ignored Raimundo. Sheshi watched Raimundo and Kimiko advance towards her, as wary of her as she was of them.

Sheshi let the pair of them slowly make their way towards her before she got up. Raimundo and Kimiko stopped walking, and stood watching her. Sheshi turned and walked back inside, where she found the old man sitting. She went over to him, but he didn't seem to notice her. She went back outside, and saw Chase and some of his cats fighting the monks. As soon as she saw Chase and her father, Sheshi backed into the shadows before watching the fight.

**Chase snapped his fingers and all of the cats besides her father changed to humans. As Chase went inside the temple, one of the cats ran at Raimundo, and one of them scratched his face. Blood began to stream from the wound, and Raimundo stumbled backwards. Kimiko moved to take his place, and dodged a set of claws. She kicked the cat away and took Raimundo out of the battlefield. The small male and Clay kept fighting. Chase came back out of the temple and snapped his fingers again. The cats all changed back to cats and Chase took them away from the temple. **

Kimiko and Clay were trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound and failing. Master Fung ran over to them and tried all the healing powers he had, but nothing was working. Sheshi knew it wouldn't. She remembered her father saying, _We're hunters. When we go for the kill, we don't hold back. _She backed away from the boy. She knew Chase was looking for her, which made this her fault. Sheshi turned away from the boy and his friends, and ran straight for the forest.


End file.
